Moving Day
by Theburningyoung
Summary: Exam's are over and the first year of Roundview is finished, so all is left is a carefree summer, right? Sadly not as Naomi has been left with difficult task of moving house, and with nobody offering to help but Cook- Naomi is in for one tough moving day. One shot, Cook and Naomi friendship- rated T for some swears.


_Hey again Guys,_

_Just want to say thanks for giving my first one shot a chance (it really does mean a lot). _

_Anyway, I'm a big fan of Naomi and Cook's friendship so I wrote this little jokey one shot that just came to mind. _

_Thanks again,_

_Over and out. _

* * *

There was a pleasant breeze in the early morning air, the sun peeking out from the distant sky line illuminating the urban street in an animative glow. A little girl skipped alongside her mother who was pushing a pram, inside a little bundle of joy wrapped in several thick blue sheets. The little girl skipped back and forth the in front of the pram, taking every chance to glance at her newly arrived little brother. In her hand she carried a dandelion flower, every so often she'd blow on it making the little seeds fly away and be taken up by the air, floating past her tightly wound brown curls that oscillated up and down with each spring of her step. Her mahogany eyes absorbing and big as she watched the white buds float away, watched them until she could see no more.

The morning was peaceful, the only sound was the soft melodic hum that echoed from the back of the little girl's throat- an African tribe song her grandfather had taught her as he recounted tales of his youth, tales that survived all the way from a desolate Zambian village to exhilaratory streets of Bristol- living through the generations to come.

Nothing could disrupt this morning the Mother thought as she witnessed her daughter's carefree step, an epitome of youth that made her smile as the likeness between her daughter and herself at that age filled her with nostalgia. What a perfect start to a day she thought as she started to make the ascent up the angular hill toward her daughters favourite play park, situated opposite a row of grey terrace houses.

"What the fuck Cook?!" The mother daughter stopped abruptly at the sudden stab of profanity especially on such a calming atmosphere that the morning had brought- until now that is.

"I'm trying Blondie it just won't go in, it's a load of shit if you ask me!" Another voice said, a more gruff and masculine tone.

The mother gasped at such language and quickly moved to cover her daughter's ears. Both stared with astonishment at the end terrace house where currant use of such blasphemy was taking place. The one with the blue front door the mother remembered; although today the door was wide open with a dimly lit hallway behind it.

"Fuck this Naomikins I'm gonna have a fag." Said the male voice and through the front door opening a young man appeared - shirtless with a large cross tattooed on his side, a messy cut top of dirty blonde curls, a newly lit cigarette hung between his chapped lips. The boy noticed the mother and daughter watching him with disbelief.

His smiled and waved as if he were as innocent as a choir boy. "Morning."

"Cook, don't you fucking dare have a fag they're mine, and get your arse back here and help me move this fucking table!" The boy known as Cook swung his head round to the direction of the frustrated voice- deep within the cursing house. He shook his head and chuckled to himself before turning to his newly horrified acquaintance, he was surprised to find that the family weren't there. They were, however, marching up the far end of the road- the mother staring straight ahead as she dragged her child by the hand behind, the little girl still looking in Cook's direction. He smiled again and waved to her, she in turn did the same before crossing the road and running into the little play park across the street. He felt a little reminisce cent as he made out the little girl's silhouette jumping from one play area to the next.

"Cook, hurry the fuck up!" Cook threw is fag butt down and stamped down hard, extinguishing the fiery end with his scruffy trainer.

"Alright, alright- keep ya knickers on girl." He moaned as he made his way back into the house stopping just short of the kitchen doorway as the solid oak table they were currently trying to relocate was stuck, at an absurd angle, in the walk way.

"How are we going to move this Cook, its stuck see." Cook heard his friend say from the other side of the table- somewhere in kitchen.

"I don't know babe, just cut in half or something." A pair of crystal blue eyes popped up in a tiny gap in the top right hand corner of the doorway.

"We are not cutting it up- Mum would have head on a pike." She scolded before moving her face out of Cook's sight and continued to rattle the table again still with no leeway.

"Well, we got in there- it's gotta come out." Cook mused, taking a step back to try a see a solution- the only one he could see was getting out the axe.

"Fucking Mum, why the hell would she go on holiday when we're supposed to be moving house? " Cook shrugged briefly forgetting about the table that was obstructing their view from each other.

"Right, I know. How about you run at it and maybe that'll give it enough force to push it through." Naomi suggested as she surveyed her and Cook's disaster from being removal men.

"Why the fuck do I have to do it?!" Cook exclaimed, she rolled her eyes as she thought about how terrible this day had gone- and it wasn't even past half nine in the morning yet!

"Because, dingus, we're trying to get into the kitchen plus you're stronger than me." She sighed, perching herself on top of one of the multi-coloured tiled work surfaces.

"Alright whatever-just make sure you hold it from the other end yeah, just in case summat happens." Naomi gave a grunt of approval but still remained on the countertop, looking aimlessly out of the kitchen window at the medium sized, walled garden that was situated at the back of the house.

"Alright?" she heard Cook call but didn't really take much noticed as she tried to imagine herself and her mother living in this new house- oh and Kieran too, she couldn't forget about Kieran. She didn't understand why her Mum wanted to move as their old house was perfectly fine. But she recalled her Mum talking about some bullshit that seeing as Kieran was moving in they should have a new house, to make new memories or something ridiculous like that. All Naomi knew was she couldn't wait till half five as that's Emily was finishing work. She had some part time job for the summer, waiting on tables at some snotty, high end, corporate establishment- apparently the only reason she got it was because her Katie was working there and the boss had some sort preconception about the whole 'twin thing'- it made Naomi want to vomit just thinking about it. But for now she had Cook, and that was more through necessity than choice. She remembered being at Keith's quiz night the previous week with the rest of the gang and all of them, bar Cook and Emily, came up with a floaty excuse to not help her move in- especially after her stupid Mother and her boyfriend decided to relive their youth and go travelling around Europe. Plus Cook could borrow Keith's van so she supposed not all was terrible.

"Three, two, one! AHHHHHHHH!" She heard Cook screamed as he sprinted down the hallway.

"No wait Cook I'm not hol-" But it was too late as there was the an almighty crash that ricocheted around the empty house followed by several more bangs as the table- and Cook- came toppling through the kitchen door. Naomi remained silent as she took in the chaotic display of kitchen table and Cook at her feet, sprawled comically across the kitchen floor- Naomi had to bite her lip, all most the point of drawing blood, just so she wouldn't laugh.

"Erm…are you alright?" Naomi squeaked as Cook rubbed the back of his head where he had hit the terracotta tiles. He eventually came round and got up, all the while looking at Naomi like a bull seeing red.

"You said you were gonna hold it!"

"Sorry, sorry- I just got lost in my own head, I wasn't really paying attention." Naomi babbled as she tried to make excuses. Cook's eyes softened as he could see that she was being genuinely apologetic.

"Nah, it's alright Blondie, you're just lucky I aint got much brains up there that need protecting." He joked as he dusted himself off and turned to the kitchen table that was currently on its side.

"Aw fuck Blondie look." Cook pointed to the kitchen table that was not only not standing on its four legs as intended, but also had one extra piece in the form of the wooden architrave that was supposed to be stuck in place surrounding the kitchen door way, but now was wrapped tightly around the width of the oak table.

"For Christ sake!" Naomi bellowed as she looked from the table to the naked doorway.

Cook walked over to the difficult piece of furniture and gave the wooden frame a forceful tug.

"Nah Blondie that aint moving, it's stuck." Cook finally affirmed after a good five minutes of trying to separate the two with no avail.

"Right, fuck it. Just go get the axe." Naomi decided as she really was at the end of her tether. Only another eight more hours and Emily would be here. She didn't care that she would be asked every five minutes 'if that looked right there?' or 'this colour or that colour'- anything was better than wrecking the house that she'd barely been living an hour in.

"Now you're talking Blondie." Cook beamed with delight as he patted her on should before making his way to Keith's van that was parked out the front.


End file.
